


hat kid pecking eats a cup of dirt whole

by Sparklefloof_uwu



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Morioh (JoJo), Possible Character Death, VERY Out of Character, bow kid is a furry, but im trying-, hat kid ADHD, hat kid but joestar?!?!?!, hat kid has ADHD and has a corgi quest 7 hyperfixation of 3 years, im so sorry, kira x jotaro is a joke a swear-, non binary Hat Kid, this is a joke a swear, trans mtf bow kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklefloof_uwu/pseuds/Sparklefloof_uwu
Summary: sometimes you just wanna eat a cup of dirt whole while bow is drawing snatcher as a cat because she can only draw animals
Relationships: Bow Kid & Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), Kira Yoshikage (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable) & Kujo Jotaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. hat and bow are weird lmao

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry.

" i will pay you to shut up about what you just heard " said jotaro, looking at this tiny space child with a hat. 

Hat kid looked at the 195 cm's of edgy tired adult with no fear. She went through queen vanessas manor and only cried 2 times! She was a big kid and could handing straining her neck long enough to look at his face for more than 2 minutes, so she could handle his natrual intimidating arua!.. Probably.

" how much money do you want. "  
Hat kid only has 4 words to say in response to this  
" a cup of dirt "

Earlier that day...

Hat kid was just taking a walk around morioh, where all the villas are, with her best friend bow kid.The two had finished gathering all their timepieces from earth afew months ago. Sure, getting that last one had hat and bow in the hospital for weeks, but now that they finally got better, they decided to stay on earth and live normal lives for 12 year olds.

That was their plan until what happened that evening.

" this is such a nice evening! Im so glad theres no stinky adults around to ruin it! " said hat kid, despite the fact that a certain blond 33 year old david bowie explosion hand man was also walking on the side walk a little bit further behind the time traveling duo. " especially ones that look like david bowie and like hands! " bow kid replied with a twirl in the air. " i hate that kind of middle aged men the most! " kira wasnt really listening to these 2 comically small space kids, but his ears did pick up those last 2 remarks. They where too oddly specific for him, but that's not was of interest to him, he was more concerned that they where stand users. 

Now, you may be thinking " how can he tell that they are stand users? " well, our two adventures, hat and bow, are both dressed in the pinnacle of fashion, and by that i mean that they dont dress like any normal person would. Like, who wears a top hat just because they want too? I guess fancy people, but hat kid isnt exactly fancy. As for bow? Well, No mentaly stable person has a coat with cat pockets or cat ears and a tail. And mental instability kinda comes with being a stand user, so kira definitely knew for sure that these two smol brats where stand users. Definitely.

" -so anyway thats how i figured out that the star on my upper back wasnt just a bruise but in fact a birthmark! Isnt that wacky? " hat kid proudly proclaims to their B. Best F. Furry F. Friend F. Forever. Kira was so caught up on explaining why they must be stand users that he had completely zoned out, and started walking faster. As a result, he is now way to close, and bow could feel someone close by, so she used the timestop hat and in the blink of an eye, she was right behind kira. While david bowie was wondering what just happened, bow… ran away? Quite uncharacteristic, but its for plot so its fine.


	2. hat does random stuff for no reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is so bad iuhighdkfjhgdkjfghnkfdsjn im so sorry

" wha- BOW! COME BACK! I DIDNT EVEN GET TO TALK ABOUT MY MYSTERIOUS MOM!!! " hat kid's face was a mix of betrayal and shock. why would bow just leave them here? well, the answer is i don't know. i just needed her gone so that hat kid has no one to stop them from doing something extremely stupid. typically, bow is okay with doing kinda dumb stuff, but for the most part, she stops hat kid from burning down all of subcon or giving conductor a copy of danganronpa 2 and saying that's how to write a real murder mystery, ' LIKE SERIOUSLY- the writing is so horrible, they kill the female characters to forward male development! ' and then bow would rant about how danganronpa is poorly written and people shouldn't support the devs. it was just a joke jeez! 

Anyway, hat kid finally notices mr. ' i kill gals for their hot af hands ' and decides to ask afew friendly questions, but before hat can mutter a single word, kira keeps walking, as if nothing happened. " hm, he kinda looked like someone who doesnt bother themselves with enemies, and if he did would always win, and assumed I was an enemy so he left... or maybe i'm just thinking too hard about it " hat kid imagines a laugh track playing and so in response, they look straight at the non existent camera and shrugs.

While hat kid is having her main character moment, kira is basically almost gone! Oh no! Wait… why does hat kid even care about catching up to him?! Maybe because of her quest to be the biggest nuisance to everyone around her? Nonono, if she did it for that reason, she would find where he lived and put the bookmarks in every book in a random spot, hehe that would be so funny… but thats not the point! The point is, hat kid has no idea why she does anything, and this is one of those moments. Regardless, she chases after kira.

And by chase i mean she hops from bush to bush to follow him, its not even in a discreet way, they’re just… being stupid. I guess. But in reality, hat kid thinks that what they are doing is a good idea, what hat kid is currently thinking is that she doesnt even care about kira anymore, and she just wants to feel sneaky, and to also feel like there has a purpose, a greater meaning, to the encounter with hand explosion man. Idk its really hard to explain her motives- but while they are thinking about why they felt a need to do this, hattie watches as kira rounds a corner. And around that corner was… one of her relatives? Wait- thats weird. I thought he had a wife and kid?


End file.
